The Black Cat and Little Bug
by epicwrites1101
Summary: Marinette has always had a way with song, but never had the courage to show it. Adrien was pushed into fame, and can't get enough of it? What will happen when the pop-star and designer share a song?
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Miraculous Ladybug, or any of the songs in this fanfic. Enjoy!** ***************************************  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 17.00pt"Breaking News: Absent sources confirm the popular pop artist, 'Volpinia' revealed her civilian identity to be Lila Rossi, here is one of her fans now expressing their excitement on the matter...

"I knew it!" I heard myself exclaim dully, pushing my small fist in the air.

Ahh, Lila Rossi, she was one of my best friends in grade school, then she moved away. Several years later, I had went to most popular kid in school to complete geekasaurous. I was clad in big black glasses, thick bangs, and baggy clothes. I may be a fashion designer, but in school I wasn't that in to being a complete fashionista myself. Anyways, Lila moved back and became close friends with the one and only Chloe Burgious. I tried talking to her, but when she saw my failure of a glow- up, she said she never knew me and joined Chloe's cruel games. Back then I was pushed, shoved, and laughed at, but once I started design school, I quit letting people walk over me, although I did always have one friend, Alya.

Back then, everyone practically worshipped Chloe and her clique. Sabrina, Lila, Nino, Alya, and Adrien, were all in Chloe's cool kid group. Alya and Nino eventually understood Chloe's cruel attitude and became my friends. I always had the worse crush on Adrien.

Adrien Agreste, the perfect guy, he had perfect grades (mine were better though), was perfect at every sport, girls fawned and shoved themselves at him. Naturally, he dated Chloe and Lila, the two most popular girls in school. He never dated Alya, Nino was his best friend and he had the hots for Alya, they live together now. I forgot to mention that Adrien was also the son of world renowned opera singer, Gabriel Agreste.

RING! RING! I stretched across my light pink couch to get my phone.

"Omg, Marinette! Can you believe it! I told you, I knew it!" I giggled at my friend's excitement. "Oh, this is going to make Chat's concert so much better. The press will have a field day!" She shouted. I could see Alya now, dancing around her huge apartment. I rolled my eyes at her last statement. I don't care much for Chat Noir and his antics. I'm his costume designer and every once in a while I have to do a fitting on him.

"Alya, I don't understand how you can stand him. You and your boyfriend both are not only his managers, but his biggest fans. All he ever talks about is making out with hot girls and well, other things." I said skeptically as I sighed, trying to prove my point. I heard a loud chuckle on the other line.

"Hey, what time will you be at the studio tomorrow?" She asked, trying to change the topic. "Probably around five." I said as I yawned and stretched my long, porcelain arms. I looked at the old, red clock I had sitting on a shelf in my apartment. It read nine-thirty two. "Girl, you are crazy. Well I better go. I still have to make a few last minute arrangements for Chat and Volpinia's concert Friday." I closed my eyes, wondering why Paris was so obsessed with two people they didn't even know, or one person they didn't even know. It all seems like a dumb game.

"Okay, Alya don't stay up too late." I said softly as I smiled. I waited for a few seconds. "Alright, see you tomorrow, bye." She replied. "Bye," I said as I pressed the red button, signaling the end of the phone call.

"What am I going to do with her?" I whispered to myself as my feet shuffled across the wood floorboards. I brushed a stray piece of hair out of my freckled face as I stepped into my bathroom. The white tile felt cool against my feet as I threw off my clothes. Before turning on the shower I stared at it, memories flooding my mind. I snapped myself out of it and reached for the knobs.

The sound of dripping water filled my ears while I turned the knobs on the shower. Steam surrounded the small room as I stepped into the tub.

After my own personal concert in the shower, I put on the comfiest pj's I could find and jumped into my soft, sleek sheets and quilts. Before I knew it I was fast asleep, dreaming of sweet heart necklines and empire waists on magnificent gowns.

 **-line break-**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm clock chimed. The absolute worse sound in the world. I made a disgruntled and unrecognizable sound as I slowly rose out of my cold, comfy bed. I tottled around the room and stopped at my mirror. My eyes were met with deep purple circles and messy, navy blue hair.

I did my daily routine and got ready for work. I was always the first person to show up. I glanced towards my big bay window that looked out towards the beautiful city of Paris, it was still pitch black outside.

I looked at my cream colored dresser and saw two red hair twisties. How they ended up there I don't know. I hadn't worn them since my third year in lycée. I smiled at my dorky, young self. Maybe... would it look weird? I picked up the stretchy hair accessory and reached for my brush. I easily pulled my hair into two low twin tails. I walked around my room, to my mirror. I couldn't believe how different I looked from my former dorky self. No more humungous glasses, no braces, no more zits. This is the new and improved Marinette. I smiled at myself and gathered all of my things and headed out of my apartment.

Some people may think it's strange, but I walk everywhere I go. It had lightened up where there was a tint of orange in the sky.

As I was wondering what the day would hold, I bumped into someone. It was still pretty dark after all.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay." I asked, still putting my junk back in my purse and bag. The person I ran into fumbled for a moment and then began to laugh. It was a deep chuckle, one that sounds so perfect and warm. "Excuse me, but I don't understand what's so funny about this." I said, trying to gather up the last bits of dignity I had.

I jumped back up on my two feet and my eyes were met with grassy green orbs. Oh no... Angelic, silky blond hair, piercing, beautiful green eyes, and straight, pearly white teeth. Suddenly I was fifteen again. But, his looks weren't everything that made me nervous. What about the shower incident.

"U-um sorry, I should be going." I sputtered out trying to avoid contact. This day is not going to be my best is it? He probably doesn't even no who I am. I was basically a ghost in lycée, even in yearbooks my face was absent. I had thankfully experienced a grow spurt since then.

I felt a strong arm grab mine as I tried to escape my awkward encounter. Uh oh. Please, if I have any good luck left, don't let him remember me. I slowly turned around, giving him a fake smile.

"No need for apologies. I'm sorry to keep you, but have I seen you before?" He said as he let go of my arm. His voice was like angels singing or birds chirping.

I didn't know what to do. I don't want to lie, but then again... "Umm... we were classmates for a little while in lycée." I said, looking down at my light pink flats. Come on Marinette, you don't let people walk all over you anymore, you're twenty- three years old. You've got this.

"Wait, don't tell me um, Marcie right?" the handsome man said. I didn't want him to remember me, but at the same time he didn't even know my name. I felt my poor heart plummet to the bottom of my chest. I looked down at my shoes again, grime and dirt starting to rub on them from the streets.

"Marinette," I corrected, wishing he were a jerk, wishing there was something I could dislike him for. You can't hate someone for seeing you as the ugly shadow you were, right?

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought-" I cut him off, anger seeping into my normally calm attitude.

"You thought I was some hot girl from lycée that simply adored you and hug on your every word. Well, I'm sorry I disappointed you." I blurted out, wishing I were attractive or noticeable. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out, goodbye." I said, now feeling guilty. I turned around and as quickly as I could, walked away. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw him frown, but decided he probably didn't.

After beating myself up about my encounter with Adrien the entire walk to work, I was ready to design some new costumes. I reached into my black leather bag and pulled out my sketchbook. I flipped to an empty page and began drawing.

After what seemed like minutes I heard a noise, footsteps maybe. I looked at my phone, only six. Normally my co-workers didn't get here until seven. Something was different. Maybe it's Alya. "Hello?" I said, starting to get creeped out. I put down my 2B pencil and rose out of my wooden chair. Still, no one answered. I walked into the hallway, someone turned off all the lights. I flipped them back on and began to investigate. I took self-defense classes about a year ago, so if need be I can handle myself.

"Hello... Answer me." I shouted, trying to get whoever was here to say something. The lights turned off again. I felt something on my back. I quickly turned around and grabbed the person's arm, twisted it, and flipped them over. I heard a thud on the ground and what sounded like a curse word. I turned the light back on and stared at the person lying in the ground in front of me.

"Jesus Christ. Look you're making me take the Lord's name in vain. Why would you scare me like that?" I yelled, boggled by what just happened. I put my hands on my hips, waiting for an answer while the man groaned and rolled around on the floor. Just because he's a famous pop singer, does not mean that he can go around scaring people like that.

"You're mad at me? At least I didn't break your arm. Where did you learn to do that?" Chat said looking up at me. He was wearing a bright green T-shirt, black jeans, black vans, and a black jacket, with black paint concealing his precious identity.

"Don't tell me your hurt. I'll feel awful, and more importantly, Alya would kill me!" I said, scrambling to pull him up. He laughed at me and excepted my help in pulling him up.

"I'm fine," he replied, brushing himself off. I heard myself let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I walked back to my office, part of me hoping he would follow, and part of me hoping he would jump off a bridge. I heard footsteps behind me, so I guess he's going to follow me.

I sat down in my wooden chair, he sat in a chair right across from me.

"So, are you excited about your concert with Volpinia, or Lila, whatever her name is?" I asked, getting confused. He smiled before he replied," Our relationship isn't what everyone thinks it is. She's not really for me. We went out once and now she thinks we're practically married, although I do love her flute ensembles." He rubbed his neck, almost as if he were nervous. "Something tells me your day hasn't gotten off to the best start, you know besides what happened back there." He inquired, leaning forward to my desk.

Why would he care anyway, I've only met him a few times and he never seemed interested in me before. "It doesn't matter, I guess I should go make sure we have all of your costumes ready for Friday." I said, trying to brush off the topic. He grabbed my arm. I turned around, it was so familiar, just like this morning. I looked into his eyes. Bright green, they were beautiful, all in all Chat was pretty handsome. Wait what?

"Please, I don't have very many people to talk to. I'm just trying to be a friend." he said, with the most concern I've ever heard him manage. Friend? When we're we friends? I guess if he's willing to be kind, so can I.

"Well I know this is hard to believe, but I was a huge nerd in lycée." I said smiling, but grimacing at the same time.

"Not that hard to imagine." Chat laughed, then motioned me to continue.

After my smile faded, I said," I wore the baggiest clothes, had more zits than everyone in the school combined, I was forced to wear the biggest glasses anyone had ever seen in their life, and I had the bulkiest braces. They were so bad, even when I tried my hardest, I couldn't put my lips together. All that being said, I want considered the most attractive person in the school." I said, trying to sound sarcastic, wishing it wouldn't get to me. Chat smiled, almost as if he knew what I was talking about and motioned for me to continue my story.

"Well, it's pretty predictable. Ugly girl has a crush on gorgeous guy, is never noticed, dies with nine cats. End of story." I muttered truthfully.

"There's got to be more to the story than that." Chat whined like a five year old. I looked at him, unsure. Why was I opening up to him. I'm not the weak, naive Marinette I used to be.

"Okay, okay, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone." I said in a serious tone. Chat made a crossing motion on his chest and grinned,"Cat's honor."

I rolled my eyes and began where I left off. "You obviously know Lila," I asked. He shook his head. "Well, when I was about five, I was popular, considered a cute kid, afraid of cooties. Lila and I were besties, we did everything together, practically sisters. One day her family packed up and left, I barely got to say goodbye. Well years later, after my not-so-fabulous transformation, Lila and her family moved back to Paris." I said gloomily, trying not to sound sad. "Anyways, I tried talking to her, tried to pick up from where we left off, but once she saw how much I was hated, she grew close with Chloe and her clique. They all played mean jokes and pranks on me. Eventually, Alya and Nino felt sorry for me and became my friends. We still are today. But, there was one particular incident. It was the day before summer break. The whole school was at an assembly. I was late that day and didn't have time to take a shower that morning. So, I slipped into the girl's locker room and started the shower, I was singing 'Listen To Your Heart'. I wasn't bad at singing or anything, just so shy about it." I said, shivering at the bad memories that came flooding back.

"I continued to pour my little teenage heart out, singing my song. What I didn't notice was that Chloe and her friends had tampered with the projector at the assembly, so whatever she took a video of would show up on the projector." I started to stare at nothing, as if it was happening all over again. I would have forgotten he was there if he hadn't cleared his throat.

"Well, she, Sabrina, and Lila had video cameras that were all pointed at me. The whole school heard me singing. And when they finally got close enough," I stopped, I didn't know if I could tell him, he didn't want to hear this. "You don't want to hear this." I said with a fake smile, turning my gaze to the floor.

He put a hand on my arm and looked at me, as if he were looking into my soul and said," I want to know, unless you don't want me too."

"Okay, well, they uh. They, pulled the shower curtain back. Once I realized, it was too late. Not only my voice, but my naked body had been broadcasted to the entire school. And guess what, nothing happened. Since Chloe's 'daddy' is the mayor, they all got out of trouble, not even a scolding." I said anger and sadness, bubbling inside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, almost as if he had done something wrong. I felt tears in my eyes, but crying was the last thing I would do. I straightened myself and took a deep breath. I am fine.

"I'm perfectly fine, that was years ago." I whispered, trying to convince myself. "I saw him today. He didn't even remember me. He didn't remember what his friends did to me. I don't blame him though. I told myself I forgave him a long time ago. Everyone makes mistakes." I said, sounding sympathetic. I brushed a curl that wouldn't fit in my pigtails, out of my face and behind my ear.

"Well, I bet you have a lovely singing voice, princess." Chat said in a low voice. Suddenly my face began to grow hot. I hope he can't see my cheeks, and where did 'princess' come from?

"Well Chat, I believe we are officially friends. And next time it's your turn to tell me your tragic back story." I said, giggling.

"We'll see," he replied with a smirk. He then strutted out of my office and left me shaking my head.

 **-line break-**

About forty-five minutes later everyone started to arrive and get busy. Today was Wednesday, and the concert was Friday. I was head of his costume design team, and I, _so graciously,_  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"got the opportunity to make Volpinia's costume as well as Chat Noir's. Her costume was a two-piece. It had a one shoulder neckline and was bright orange. She had a skirt with a flowy back and she would wear ridiculously high, high heel, black, knee-length  
boots. She'll look really _foxy_ in this outfit. I burst out laughing at the joke I kept to myself and earned some stares from around the room.

A few hours after lunch, Volpinia's costume was ready for Friday night. Hmm. I wonder. I mean, it would be just for fun, right? I picked up my pencil and began sketching in my book.

About an hour later I had the design perfected. It was a simple two-piece with a bateau neckline and high waisted shorts, it did show the belly button. It was made out of red sequins and through out the outfit there were clusters of black dots, making it look almost like a ladybug. And to finish it off, a pair of red, high top, Chuck Taylors.

"Mari," I heard a feminine voice call as someone knocked at my open door. I slammed my sketchbook shut. "Hey Alya," I said with as much casualty as I could.

Before I could do anything, Alya ran in my office, grabbed my sketchbook and opened it to the design I had been working on.

"Alya, please give me it back. I was just drawing it for fun." I said, trying to make her feel guilty. I should have known better. "Girl, you should totally make this," she said, looking up from my design.

"You think so? I don't know when I would wear it." I said, trying to grab my sketchbook from her.

"Totally, we could go dancing or something," she shouted, as she started dancing around my office.

"Great, I can be a third wheel and watch you and Nino make out all night." I replied, as I gathered all my things. Alya rolled her eyes and sat down in one of my chairs.

"I've got everything ready for Friday night. I just need to double check tomorrow." I said, trying to take some of the stress off of Alya.

"I'm so excited! Aren't you? Or do you still think he is annoying?" Alya asked, as she put her head in her hand.

"Actually, we had a long conversation this morning after he scared the crap out of me. I think we may be friends." I said smiling at the thought of our conversation.

"Oh really," Alya raised her eyebrows and winked at me. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

 **-line break-**

After I walked home from work it was five-thirty. I was meeting my parents at six for dinner, every Wednesday night I go to my parent's bakery and eat dinner with them.

I looked through my closet and pulled out an old T-shirt and changed into some comfortable jeans.

After I changed, I grabbed my purse and started walking towards my parent's bakery.

By the time I got there it was about five-forty-five. The walk only takes about five minutes from my apartment.

I stepped inside the memory-filled bakery and heard the familiar sound of a bell jingling. I smiled and walked up to the register. I heard my father shout,"We'll be with you in a moment." From the kitchen. I laughed and looked around. It smelled as good as it always had, but today it was even better, I've missed this place.

A big, brown haired man with a mustache, walked out from the kitchen and ran towards me. The man picked me up and slung me around like a rag doll. I wrapped my small arms around his humongous neck and nuzzled into him.

"Oh dad, I've missed you and mom so much. It feels like forever since I've seen you." I said as he started to let me go. Before I knew it my mother, tiny and petite (just like me) was running up to me and giving me wet, sloppy kisses.

"Marinette. I love you so much. You need to stop by more often." My mom said as she squeezed my cheeks. I laughed and hugged my mom and dad again.

"Dinner is almost ready. Would you mind watching the counter?" My father asked. I looked at him as though he knew the answer.

Nobody came in, or at least not at first. Right when I finished drawing a picture of a cat on the glass with my finger on one of the display cabinets a bell chimed. I looked up, as if I was caught doing a crime and replied with a sweet "Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie Patisserie." Then the customer turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that it took me this long to post. Enjoy...**

"Hey Mari," the customer said softly,"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I looked up from my shoes, bright green eyes meeting my sea blue ones. Really? Haven't I embarrassed myself enough?

"It's okay, um, what can I get you?" I shuffled around the counter, grabbing a napkin, trying my hardest not to look at his luscious emerald eyes. It was like Medusa, when you look at them, you can't look away.

"Can I explain what happened earlier?" Adrien whispered, as if I would run away. Every piece of me wanted to shake my head and flee the room, but 1 I would get a scolding from my parents, and 2 I couldn't move. Reluctantly, I slowly nodded my head and waited for his explanation.

"I'm really sorry if you thought I didn't remember you. I remember a girl with glasses who was kind, crazy intelligent, creative, cute, and her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Matter of fact I'm glad your not Marcie, I didn't like her at all." Adrien said with a nervous smile. I continued to rest my gaze on the floor, but this time not out of embarrassment. Right now my face was as red as the strawberries on the cake next to me.

Don't stutter, don't stutter. "T-thanks, I'm sorry about earlier. I-I was out of line. Can you forgive me?" I asked, trying not to sound weak, like the old me.

"N-no, don't be sorry! I was the one out of line." Adrien said, waving his hands in his face. "I shouldn't have called you Marcie, you don't even look like her, where did Marcie even come from? I didn't even know her very well..." my giggle interrupted his rambling. I covered my mouth, trying not to be rude, but he was so cute.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked, giving me a puzzling look. His eyes began to get wider as if he really thought he did something.

This time I let out a glass-shattering laugh. He once again gave me a questioning look. "No silly, your just funny." I said, looking into his irresistible eyes.

We stood there, looking into each other's enchanting eyes. Nothing else needed to be said. After a moment of silence, my father's thuds of footsteps made their way from down the hallway and my mind snapped back to reality.

"Did you want something?" I said, trying to get Adrien out before my embarrassing, overbearing parents saw him.

"Actually, I came here to see you, I didn't know if you would be here. I guess luck is on my side." Adrien replied as he stuffed his tan fists into his designer pockets on his designer jeans.

I smiled and walked around the glass counter. "You might want to hurry, you don't want my parents-" right when I was starting to push the gorgeous blond out the door, my father came out of the kitchen. I shifted my gaze to the floor, my hands stuck to Adrien's chest. I sighed in defeat, knowing what was to come.

"Marinette? You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." My father said, crossing his arms, a friendly look on his face.

"Dad, this isn't what it looks like." I said, removing my delicate fingers from Adrien's chest. Adrien looked at me and then my father, confusion plastered all over his face. I mentally face-palmed, why, why do I embarrass myself.

Adrien moved to shake my father's big, burly hand and I shuffled to the corner, trying not to make a bigger fool of myself. "Adrien, Adrien Agreste," he said with another amazing smile.

After what seemed like an awkward hand shake, my father replied,"Tom Dupain. My daughter used to talk about you a lot." My dad said with a wicked grin of his own. Great, not that I needed anyone else to embarrass me. Blood was once again rushing to my cheeks, wondering how this scene would unfold.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" My father said, pointing to the stairs that led up to their house.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Adrien whispered, making circle with his feet. He looked disappointed, my heart broke in tiny pieces for him. His dad is probably busy all the time, singing and all.

"You wouldn't be imposing," I said, trying to make home feel welcome. He looked in my eyes and smiled. I grabbed his warm, soft hand,"Dad, can I show him upstairs?" I asked. My father nodded and I took that as a sign that we could go up. I continued to lead him up the stairs.

-line break-

Once dinner was ready, we all sat in our designated seats and began to eat. Adrien acted like he hadn't eaten in days. He had seconds, thirds, and fourths.

"So, what are you up to?" My mother asked, breaking the silence and clanking sounds. Adrien looked up from his plate, spaghetti sauce smeared around his mouth. I giggled,"You've got a little something." I said, motioning around my mouth.

He quickly grabbed his napkin and dabbed around his mouth. "I um, help my father out with his music and do some singing of my own, although opera music isn't particularly my style." He said, still wiping sauce from his pink, luscious, lips.

"What about you Marinette? Do you still live here?" Adrien asked almost as if he already knew the answer.

"Um, actually I'm the head costume designer for Chat Noir. I own my own studio apartment about five minutes from here." I said, trying to sound normal.

"Are you a fan of his, I take a liking to his music." Adrien replied as he rose out of his seat a little.

"He's okay I guess, I've only met him a few times." I said, trying not to let on what happened this morning. Adrien seemed happy with my response and the rest of the dinner we all talked about anything and everything.

"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Cheng and Mr. Dupain." Adrien said after insisting he help clear the table and wash the dishes.

"Your welcome, come back any time." My mother said as she patted Adrien's hand.

I led Adrien back down the steps of the bakery, wondering what would happen after tonight. "Thanks for everything Marinette, I hope you know you can count on me as a friend." I turned away and scratched my arm, waiting for him to say something else.

"Thanks Adrien, I guess I'll see you around? You are still friends with Nino." I asked. Maybe my school girl crush wasn't over.

"Yeah, maybe we could hang out some time." he said unsure of how I would react.

"Sure, au revoir," I said softly with a scratch of my neck.

"Au Revoir, Marinette." Adrien said. And with that, he was gone. I felt my heart sink once again. I hadn't seen him in years, now my crush is back. I guess I better get home, it's already past eight.

-line break-

After I got back to my apartment, I threw all of my things on my counter and walked into my sewing room. I had the perfect material to make the costume I designed earlier today. I wouldn't use it, but it would help me take my mind off of Adrien.

I grabbed my sketchbook and began sewing.

-line break-

"Girl, don't tell me you stayed up all night sewing some new design." I heard my friend yell. I made a "shh" noise with my lips. My coffee pot was broken, and I didn't have time to stop for coffee, so I didn't even have a drop of caffeine and my head felt like someone was hitting me with a hammer.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Alya said, lowering her voice and sitting down in a coral chair. I stopped what I was doing and laid my pounding head on my welcoming, soft desk. "Can I see it?" Alya asked as she began to stroke my messy, tangled hair.

"Why would I bring it with me?" I replied, wondering how Alya knew me so well. I lifted my head, just enough to see Alya. She gave me a questioning look like she knew I did, and she was right.

"You should go put it on. I bet it would make you look better than Lila. You know you're a better singer than her. You just can't bare to share your voice with anyone after what happened in lycée." Alya said, giving me a boost of confidence.

"Will you stop talking if I try it on?" I mumbled, kidding. She laughed and I slowly grabbed the costume and went to the bathroom. Oh, and it just so happened that I was wearing red high tops.

After I put the clothes on, I pulled my hair into twin tails, just to top it off. I peaked out the bathroom door, making sure no one could see me.

I scrambled back to my office and was met with a high pitched squeal. "What?" I asked, looking down at myself. This was probably the most skin I had ever shown. I was in shape and went to the gym every now and then, so I expected to look okay in it. "Do I look weird? I knew it." I said as I began to walk out of my office door.

"No, wait! Mari, you don't look weird. You look hot!" Alya exclaimed. I looked down at the floor while deep reds dusted my cheeks. I couldn't even take a compliment from my best friend. I began to laugh, and eventually Alya and I were stuck in a fit of giggles.

Finally, when Alya and I got over our laughing spell, I changed back into my normal work attire, and untied my hair.

The day seemed to fly by. There were so many things to do and prepare for tomorrow's concert. Alya had told me that tickets sold out months ago.

Before I knew it, I was in my apartment once again, all alone. Some how I found myself humming one of Chat Noir's hit singles.

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep...

Dream'n about the things that we could be...

-line break-

Once again, time had flown by and I was now pacing backstage, making sure everything was in place for Chat and Volpinia's costume changes.

The stage really was breath-taking. Part of me wished I were the one singing up there, but I know I'm not good enough for that. The stage was curved, like a big, black oval. It had green and red lights on the top, waiting for performers and screaming fans. There were two circle platforms on the stage, one on the left, where Chat would be, one on the right where Volpinia would be. Each platform would rise from a section that was underneath the stage and there were green lights at the rim of Chat's platform, and red lights at the rim of Volpinia's platform.

There was something unfamiliar brewing in my chest, maybe jealousy. It couldn't be.

"Marinette we need help with Chat's costume!" Some one shouted, interrupting my thoughts.

Chat's costume was black, tight leather pants with a black leather jacket and a black T-shirt. He would also wear lime green vans and cat ears to set off the look.

-line break-

It was now eight o'clock and the concert started at eight thirty. Alya was pacing around the floor, sweat dripping off of her brows. Volpinia still wasn't here and Alya was worried sick. Nino was supposed to pick her up at the airport at six. They got stuck in traffic and are still forty five minutes late, having to stop in traffic every once in a while.

"Where is he? If this concert is a bomb, I will break up with him." Alya said, pulling at her hair. I walked over to her and gave her the tightest hug I could muster.

"Alya, it will be okay, I promise." I said, stroking her hair.

The sound of a phone ringing made Alya jump out of my arms, and accidentally hit me in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! This is where it gets juicy. To make the reading experience better, read the Author's note at the end of the chapter before reading! Enjoy!

"Hello? Nino?" Alya shouted as she fumbled with her phone. "Please tell me you're almost here!" Alya once again shouted as she started pacing. "What do you mean your stuck! No! No, Nino what are we supposed to do? We can't have a concert without someone that can sing with Chat Noir!" Alya yelled, pressing the phone to her ear. I was starting to worry, without Volpinia, Chat wouldn't have anyone to sing with.

"Wait! Nino I think I know someone who can sing! Okay I'll call you back, bye!" Alya shouted, suddenly excited. Who could sing with Chat? It didn't matter, as long as the problem was solved.

Alya ended the phone call and practically jumped on top of me. "What are you doing?" I yelled, puzzled by my best friend. After what seemed like forever, Alya let go of me.

"Did you bring the costume and shoes with you?" She asked, staring at me.

"Um yeah... why do you need it?" I replied praying that this wasn't going where I thought it was. I went to get it out of my bag and I felt someone push me in the bathroom. Then I heard a click sound.

"Alya, what are you doing?" I yelled on the other side of the door. I beat on the wooden door with my strong fist, waiting for a response. "Put on the costume, or I won't let you out." Alya said with a giggle. I sighed in annoyance.

"Alya, I love you, your my best friend, but I'm not putting on the costume." I said sternly. Putting on the outfit I made was the last thing I would do.

"Please Mari, it would mean the world to me." Alya pouted. She has put so much work into this, so I guess if she wants to let someone else use my costume, I'll let her. "Fine," I huffed, as I began to put on the outfit.

After I told Alya I had my outfit on, she let me out of the claustrophobic bathroom. My hair was once again in pigtails, I had on my high tops, and I was dressed in black dots.

"Perfect! Oh, I almost forgot," Alya said as she grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the make-up station.

"A-Alya! What are you doing?" I yelled. I felt something cool being spread across my face.

"Now, okay we're ready!" What, what was happening? Suddenly a man with a headset appeared and pushed be down a small set of stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, genuine fear in my voice. The man pushed me on top of a black sphere. "Don't try to jump off of the platform, keep your hands and feet inside the ride." The man muttered with a grin as he shoved a microphone in my hand.

"W-Wait! What are you-" before I could finish my sentence, the platform started to move.

"No! No no no no no." I yelled. It's okay Marinette, your okay.

The platform stopped moving. Loud screams and cheers filled my ears, I couldn't see anything. All I knew was that I was on stage. I was on stage. Oh no, oh no no no no no no. I can't do this! Oh when this is over I am going to kill Alya!

"Welcome to the Volpinia and Chat Noir Concert!" I heard someone with a generic voice yell. Well, I've got news for you. I'm not Volpinia! Okay, Marinette you have to do this, not for Alya, not for Nino, not even for Adrien, do this for you. Don't make a fool of yourself again. Don't let people take advantage of you. Your strong, you can do this.

I heard aloft buzz on the microphone, indicating I was supposed to start singing. Here goes nothing Marinette.

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep,

Dream'n about the things that we could be,

Luckily, my voice didn't sound the way I felt. My voice was soft and feminine, but strong. You can do this.

Baby I've been, I've been pray'n hard,

I heard Chat's smooth, manly voice. I can't believe I'm doing this.

Said no more count'n dollars we'll be counting stars

Our voices blended perfectly. It feels strange, like I'm meant to be here.

Yeah we'll be count'n stars...

The music started to pick up and I was now facing the crowd. Red and green lights were flashing everywhere. I think I was supposed to be dancing, but I was frozen.

I saw Chat jump off the platform and bobble over to where mine was. I looked down and there were three steps.

I see this light, like a swing'n vine,

Swing my heart across the line,

In my face is flashing signs,

Seek it out and ye shall find,

His voice was strong and excited, it sounded different when he was up close. He danced and stood at my platform with a confused look. He gave a small shrug of the shoulders and held out his hand.

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold,

I don't think the world is sold,

I'm just do'n what we're told

I ran down the steps and took his hand, he then started to twirl me around as I sang my verse.

And I... feel something so right, doing the wrong thing

Woah

And I... feel something so wrong... doing the right thing

It was nerve wracking, but at the same time I had never felt so alive and happy in my life. Chat and I started dancing in synchronized moves.

I could lie, could lie, could lie,

Everything that kills me make me feel alive,

Chat grabbed my right hand and moved in to kiss it. Singing with him brought out a side of me that I loved and that I wished I were all the time. So, instead of letting him kiss my hand, I pushed his nose with my finger and began my verse.

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep,

Woah

Dream'n about the things that we could be,

But baby, I've been, I've been pray'n hard,

Woah

Set no more count'n dollars,

We'll be, we'll be count'n stars,

He smiled and be were both laughing at each other. Surprisingly, the crowd actually likes me, even though I wasn't Volpinia. I feel so carefree, so amazing, like a different person. I feel like I could take on the world. The music picked up once again.

Yeah, we'll be count'n stars,

Yeah...

I feel the love, and I feel it burn,

Down this river every turn,

Hope is our four-letter word,

Make that money watch it burn,

It was like everyone in the world excepted me. I looked over towards Chat and he was just as excited and happy as I was. I did notice that he was watching me. We kept shaking and dancing around, but not for the audience, for fun.

Old,

But I'm not that old,

Young,

But I'm not that bold,

I don't think the world is sold,

I'm just do'n what we're told,

If I weren't practically in love with Adrien, I might think about Chat. His voice wasn't pretty or beautiful, it was down right amazing. He twirled me once again and I began to laugh.

And I...

Feel something so wrong do'n the right thing...

Woah...

I could lie, could lie, could lie,

Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly,

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep,

Woah...

Dream'n about the things that we could be,

Chat and I kept our eyes on each other and sang our hearts out. Every being in my body wished that this were what my life was like, sadly this would be my only opportunity to be carefree and wild.

But baby, I've been, I've been pray'n hard,

Woah...

Said no more count'n dollars,

We'll be, we'll be count'n stars,

I love the sound of my voice and his voice blended together. It sounds like angels singing, birds chirping, like everything is right with the world.

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep,

Dream'n about the things that we could be,

But baby, I've been I've been pray'n hard,

Said no more count'n dollars we'll be, yeah we'll be count'n stars

Yeah we'll be count'n stars, woah

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep,

Dream'n about the things that we could be,

But baby, I've been I've been pray'n hard,

Said no more count'n dollars,

We'll be, yeah we'll be count'n stars,

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep,

Dream'n about the things that we could be,

But baby, I've been I've been pray'n hard,

Said no more count'n dollars,

We'll be, yeah we'll be count'n stars...

All I could feel was sweat dripping down my face and my forehead. Chat held me in a dip what seemed like forever while red, black and green confetti sprayed across the stage and crowd. This has to be a dream.

Chat stared into my eyes with what seemed to be admiration. I feel so different, I'm a totally different person. I'm confident, strong, maybe even beautiful. It's intoxicating.

"Talk about a performance..." someone announced across the stage. That's when the events started to sink in. I, Marinette, just sang in front of thousands of people. I just danced in front of thousands of people.

I jumped out of Chat's arms, causing him to stumble. I started to dash away from the scary scene. "Wait! Where are you going?" I heard Chat yell over the cheering crowd.

"Looks like it's my cue to leave." I said with a sigh of relief and my ability to keep my composure. Chat grabbed my arm and stared at me, his big, vibrant eyes widening.

"Who are you?" He asked, curiosity plastered on his features. A quick look of panic crossed my face, as I tried to think of an explanation.

"Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?" I asked, trying to sound like the woman who just performed on stage.

Chat grinned and said,"But, satisfaction brought it back." I rolled my eyes. Quick what is red with black dots?

"Ladybug!" I shouted,"I mean um, that's my name, Ladybug. My name is Ladybug." And with that last bit of information I ran as quick as I could, off of the stage and out of the memories I would never forget.

Author's note: The underlined italics was Marinette singing and the regular italics was Chat Noir singing, and their duets in the song. This version of 'Counting Stars' is the Alex Goot version, you may want to listen to it while you're reading. It's on YouTube. I'm pretty sure there are formatting issues that occured when I transferred it to the website, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry, guys. I put in bold and italics, but it didn't go through when I posted it. I don't know what happened, I'll try to fix it. I know there was some confusion about the whole one song thing. What I meant was that other singers followed after Chat and Ladybug, they just weren't as famous as Chat Noir. Sorry for any confusion, so I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. I hope it's better!

"What did I just do, what did I just do? Oh my god, why, what is wrong with me. My life is over!" I exclaimed, speed walking away from the building where the concert was held. Before I left, I quickly changed my clothes and shoes, and took out my hair ties.

It was pitch black in the quiet streets of Paris and I was waiting for the moment when someone would come up to me and say, 'Hey that weirdo looks just like the girl who preformed with Chat Noir.'

My chest speedily rose up and down as it became harder to breathe. Crap, I completely forgot. I hadn't had one in months... so, I thought I would be alright without the medication. Breathe in and out Marinette. Count to ten. Do something!

The familiar feeling of a truck hitting my chest arose inside me. I can't breathe. It's like I'm sinking in an endless ocean of everything I've ever experienced and every time I get close to coming up for air, I start to sink again.

None of the other exercises are working. I could hear my throat desperately gasping for oxygen. I'm hiccuping, struggling begging for something to fill my lungs with. My insides start to burn.

My drooping eyes spot a small, damp alleyway. I quickly sit down, my hands clinging to each other around my head. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I threw away everything for a sing-a-long. If anyone ever finds out who I am I'll never be the same person. I can't, not now.

Wet, hot tears streamed down my face, claiming my dire situation. What can I do! I don't know what to do! Help! Help! I continue to scream, but nothing comes out because I have nothing to give. How long has it been since I've had air? Thirty seconds? A minute?

I hear a scuffle but I can't make out who it is. I feel like I'm going to pass out. Oh no, I bet it's a thug, or a murderer. Before my mind could ramble on with ridiculous situations, I felt warm, inviting arms around me.

A hug. Probably the best hug ever. I could feel the bulge of the person's muscles in their arms. I could hear myself finally breathe.

I was soaring. There was no better feeling than my lungs filled with clean, crisp air.

I tried to make out my rescuer in my blurry vision. I couldn't make out features, but I could see fluffy, blond hair, emerald green eyes, and a honey, toned face.

"Adrien," I said, still dizzy and a little out of it,"You're a really good hugger." I heard a snort and could see the white from his smile.

"It's Chat, actually," he said, rubbing the back of his neck in a weird awkward way. Which is quite weird, I had never seen Chat act this way. "Where's your apartment, I have a car, I can drop you off." I can trust him right? I don't think I really have a choice, if I walk home, another one of those attacks are bound to happen.

After my protests, Chat still insisted on carrying me to his car. His chest was so warm, like it was begging me to lie my head on it. I couldn't help myself. Around him I feel so safe, so secure. His steady heartbeat filled my ears with a music that made me smile. I could stay here forever.

Chat slid me in the back seat of some sort of expensive looking, black car. I vaguely remember telling him my address when he first picked me up off of the cold, hard ground.

Chat and I finally reached my door after he pulled the keys out of my hand. I was so tired. Not only had that performance worn me out, but I hadn't slept well the past few nights.

I was under my soft, silk sheets after Chat gracefully lie me down on my bed. As my eyes began to close, I could make out his shape leaving my room. "Thank you..." I whispered as I was knocked out from sleepiness.

-line break-

"Ugh," I grunted, stretching as my eyes were still trying to open. A humungous yawn escaped my mouth as I finally managed to open my eyes. I thought I heard noises in the kitchen, but I'm sure it's just my imagination. What time is it? Normally when I leave for work it's dark out side. I glanced over at my alarm clock beside my bed.

"Ten-o-clock! I can't be late to work!" I exclaimed as I started to rush around my room, pulling on whatever clothes I saw.

I put my hair in a high ponytail and brushed my teeth. I fumbled with the door knob, as I tried to put my shoes on.

I opened the door and practically sprinted down my hallway. I skidded to a stop when I really did hear noises from the kitchen, and there was a smell.

The wonderful aroma of crispy, greasy bacon filled my nose as I froze in place realizing I did not in fact, make the amazing-smelling food. My big, cerulean, eyes grew to the size of golf balls as I saw that a handsome, shaggy blond-haired man, clad in black was in fact making breakfast. Chat? Wait, what happened last night?

And then the whole world came crashing down on me. It felt like my body weighed a ton, my arms sagging to the floor as my eyes began to droop. All I wanted was to go back to bed, so I didn't have to think about what I did.

Why does Alya always put me in these situations? Why do I always put myself in these situations. I know I'm probably being over dramatic, but it's a talent of mine. I know I can't stay home from work, it'll raise suspicion. What if they find me?They'll take me to jail because I impersonated a pop star. I'll never see the light of day again!

A thud interrupted my plan to recreate the escape in Shawshank Redemption. I was finally out of my trance and Chat noticed me. He smiled a devious one, that should be illegal to have such a beautiful and mysterious smile.

"Oh, you're up." He said, stating the obvious.

The greasy stench of burnt bacon filled my nose, clearly I needed to test my smoke detector because smoke was everywhere. "Good grief Chat! Are you trying to burn down my apartment?" I exclaimed, trying to sound playful.

"That's a weird way to say thank you. After all, I did basically save your life." Chat replied. Save my life, he's part of the reason my life is changed forever!

"So, what else are you attempting to make?" I asked, trying to hide the bubble of laughter that was coming up. For some reason I just pictured Chat in a chef's hat.

"Sorry, I haven't had that much experience in making my own meals. I tried to make eggs, but if you think the bacon looks bad, you should have seen the eggs." Chat said, lowering his head.

I peeked into the pan with the sizzling bacon in it. "I'm no expert, but I would say they look eggcellent." I whispered with a smile. We both giggled at my sad attempt to make a pun.

I made some more scrambled eggs and Chat and I ate breakfast, told stories, shared experiences. It was quite enjoyable, but I knew he would have to leave.

After he left, I slumped down on my cushy, gray couch. I'm exhausted. Why? I don't really know. I'm not really an emotional person, maybe all these feelings for Adrien and maybe Chat, plus the incident from last night.

I know. Since I'm off, I could always go see Alya... nope. She'll make me even more tired, bombarding me with questions. I could go help my parents at the bakery.

I took a nice, warm shower, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, now what should I wear? Ah... I've got it!

I gazed at my reflection in my smudged mirror. I had my hair in a pony tail and wore my red converse that I had worn on the stage last night. I was also sporting a red and white striped shirt and short overalls. It doesn't really matter what I wear since I'm going to the bakery anyways.

I walked past my living room and was about to grab my keys, when I glanced at my TV. No, they wouldn't.

I turned the television on and was met by my worse nightmare.

"We are here with some of the currently awestruck citizens that attended the concert last night. Many report seeing a mysterious new pop star that calls herself 'Ladybug'. Coming up, Volpina shares her opinion on the new singing star."

"If it's the last thing I do I'll kill Alya!" I screamed, trying not to panic. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I checked the ID. Speak of the devil. I ignored it and continued my way to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"Hey mom, dad. I got an unexpected day off so, I thought I would help you guys today." I said as I walked through the door frame. My petite mother appeared behind the counter and smiled at me.

"Did you hear about that new girl. Oh what was her name? Ladybug! That's it!" My mom asked, putting new croissants in the display. Blood rushed to my cheeks, no Marinette. They can never know. No one can ever know.

"Yeah, they played a clip on the news, I wasn't that impressed." I said as casually as I could manage. My mother turned to look at me, a shell shocked expression on her face. Then it broke into a face of supposed understanding.

"Don't worry Mari, she may have a good voice, but you can sing circles around her." I rolled my sea blue orbs. I can't believe she thinks I'm jealous.

Business is really slow. I started to hum a song I had heard who knows where as I replaced some old cupcakes in the display case.

"What are you singing?" I'm dead. Crap. Crap. Crap. I could feel my body slowly melting into a puddle of goo. The smoothest sound of all time just caught me humming. I looked up and it was as if I was in heaven. White fluffy clouds encumbered me as I frolicked around Adrien.

Isn't this the part where you answer? Oh right. Say something! "I like cheese! I-I mean nothing, just some stupid song... Hi welcome to the Boulangerie Patisserie, how can I help you?" I blurted out, my face turning the color of a tomato. This was going better than expected.

Adrien laughed and looked up into my eyes. Why? How? I don't know what questions to ask. Why am I so stupid? How can someone be so gorgeous? "I wanted to ask you something." Oh... he probably wants a restraining order. "Do you want to hang out sometime?" Well that was certainly not what I thought he would say.

"If you buy something, if you keep coming in the store without purchasing anything, we'll be broke, and we can't have that." I replied, doing my best to flirt a little. Another heart-melting smile crossed his angelic face and he snorted.

"Okay I'll take two croissants."

Life was perfect. Adrien had basically just asked me out, what could go wrong. Well, except I just sang in front of every person in Paris last night, and reporters are practically on a man hunt looking for me.

Like Chat this morning, Adrien and I chatted about anything and everything. We laughed and giggled countless times.

Then I heard the bell chime.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before this chapter starts go checkout blueboomerang on wattpad, I really liked their first story.**

"What is this place? It could definitely use some fixing up. Well more like being gutted." I heard a snotty voice say. Before I even looked up, I knew it was her. I was in lycée all over again. Oh okay, this is the universe's way of getting back at me.

"Hey Chlo," Adrien said with another drop dead gorgeous smile. He's still friends with her? He apologized about not remembering me, but that doesn't mean he cut his ties with Chloe. During our long conversation, my stutter disappeared, now I feared it might show itself again. Past events of Chloe and her minions' torture surged through me.

"Adrikens, what are you doing? We were supposed to meet for lunch." The blonde brat stated with a snarl. I wasn't ready to forgive her just yet, but maybe she changed.

"And of all places, why are you here? You know your father gets angry when you eat sweets, especially at..." Chloe met my pitiful gaze, I was trying to subtly sink into the chair and disappear. No, no Marinette, you aren't the same stupid, geeky, gullible girl from lycée. "Oh, I remember you, Maritrash, I barely recognized you. I have to say, you have made an improvement in well, everything." Before I could say something witty, Adrien interrupted.

"How did you even find me?" I could tell he was trying to help me, but there was this ball of bitterness inside me I don't know why, but I just get this vibe like something else is going to go wrong.

"Oh Adrien, you underestimate me. I just used the find your phone app." Chloe said victoriously, pulling on Adrien's arm. "I guess I'll see you later Maritrash. Oh, I almost forgot! What do you think of my ring?" Alert! Alert! Brain is shutting down. The world is ending. My life is over.

Adrien had already been dragged out of the bakery. An extreme look of disappointment rested on my face. I had already bid my parents goodbye, trying to hold in my unshed tears. My heart is thumping against my chest, it feels like a piece of me was just ripped out and thrown in the trash. I, I feel betrayed, and as much as I hate it, heartbroken. I thought, stupidly I might add, that something might happen between Adrien and I.

Hot, salty streaks raced down my freckles cheeks. Why am I crying? It's my own fault for being so dumb. I struggled to walk on the busy sidewalks, back to my cozy apartment. My sneakers made their way to my bedroom and I threw myself on the bed. Sobs escaped my throat, for the memories of Chloe's bullying, last night's events, and the expensive chunk of rock on the mayor's daughter's finger. Engaged. I used to fantasize about that. Adrien and me married, with kids, a hamster. My cries came to an abrupt stop as a whole hearted laugh escaped my lips. I'm still her. No. I'm not, I won't let Chloe ruin another day of mine.

I wiped the sticky remnants of my disdain off of my face. I'm not geeky, dorky, push over Marinette. I'm Ladybug. I need to call Alya. As much as I had wanted to avoid it, I wasn't scared anymore. After seeing my fifteen missed calls from my best friend, I called her. Before she could yell at me, I muttered,"My apartment, two hours, no questions." I sighed, a new impending headache causing my forehead to throb. I don't care. It doesn't matter. The only thing that I do care about and that does matter, is my appearance as Ladybug. If there's anyone that can help me with that, it's Alya, besides she's the only one that knows my identity. I'm turning a new page in my life, and I think I'm actually happy about it.

I heard a door slam which snapped me out of some new sketches for other Ladybug outfits. I walked into my kitchen and was met with a humungous bear hug. "Girl, don't you ever, and I mean ever, do that to me again. But, before you say something, I'm so sorry Mari. I shouldn't have forced you to go onstage."

"Alya," my muffled voice strained,"it's okay, I think, I think I might be willing to give this pop star business a try." I watched as my best friend's face widened with a smile. She tried her best to contain her enthusiasm, but failed. Before I could register what happened, strong arms were wrapped firmly around me.

"I knew you were amazing." Alya giggled, before jumping back to her previous stance.

"Now, before you get too crazy-"

"Don't worry, Mari. I'll take care of everything. Oh! I can start a blog about you, ya know, for publicity. I could even call it the 'Ladyblog'. Of course this might conflict with my journalism, but I got you into this mess, and-" I knew that if I didn't stop Alya now, she's never stop talking.

"Hold up," Alya snapped out of her trance and looked at me,"Let me think..." I said, trying to come up with some sort of a plan. "Here's what we'll do. First, you talk to your supervisor or whatever. Tell them you have a lead on the identity of Ladybug." I continued, gesturing to myself. "You'll start the 'Ladyblog' and post things about me. Music videos, pictures, possibly personal stuff, and maybe if we're lucky, concert info." As soon as I looked up after relaying my plan, a look of amusement was plastered all over my friend's face.

"All of this 'planning'," Alya said as she made air quotations,"wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blond man, now would it?" Confusion and then embarrassment corded through me. Why would she even think that? What does a girl have to do to become a singer around here?

"I'll have you know, Adrien has nothing to do with it." I almost shouted with a spring of confidence. Alya simply shook her head and bopped my nose.

"Oh, my poor little Mari." She said as my confidence began to falter. "I wasn't talking about Adrien. I was talking about Chat Noir." I almost snorted. Chat Noir? I mean sure, there was no denying he was blessed in the area of appearance... but so what? Maybe if it weren't for Adrien... No. No. There is no Adrien anymore, there is no Chat Noir. There is only Marinette, and this time, she will change the lives of others, not the other way around.

"No Alya, the reason I'm doing this is because I want to show the world who I am. I'm not a dorky kid that can't walk on her own two feet anymore. I can do this." A look of determination formed on my face, I was ready now. No more panic attacks.

"For what it's worth," Alya whispered, sitting next to me,"I think you were the cutest dork out there." To prove her point, she pinched my freckled cheeks. We both laughed until we couldn't breathe. Not about me being a nerd. About our lives, who we are, me impersonating an insect. One thing's for sure, this is going to be a wild ride.


	6. Chapter 6

"Marinette!" I whipped my head in the direction that the voice was coming from. "Don't forget, the final draft for Chat's opening costume is due tomorrow."

"Don't worry Nath, I've got it finished, I just have to but on the boss's desk." I replied, smiling.

It had been almost two weeks since my singing escapade. At first, I thought working and being Ladybug would be impossible, but actually it's breath taking. I can be two people at the same time, I can be who I've always wanted to be.

"What'cha got there?" Nathaniel said, picking up my open sketchbook. Before I could grab my sketches from his hands, he smiled. It was a beautiful, straight smile. Not as pretty as Adrien's though... No, no thinking about him.

"Are you doing costumes for Ladybug too? That's so cool. So you know the real person underneath?" The tomato red haired man said.

"Well, sort of, it's nothing big." I replied, not really knowing how to continue. He gave me another smile and half hugged me.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you Marinette. This could be your big break." Happy he didn't ask for the identity of the spotted pop star, I sighed in relief. "Well, I gotta go, see you tomorrow." Nathaniel waved as he left the work space. I was thankful he couldn't see my face, it was as red as his hair.

Nathaniel was the head set designer for Chat Noir and his team. He was a beautiful artist and said that maybe someday he could go on his own. No Chat Noir, no singing, just him and his art. If it weren't for my ridiculous crush on Adrien all these years, I may have gone out with him.

Maybe I should. I'm not a loser anymore, I can ask out a cute guy. It's decided, next time I see him, I'm going to ask him out for a cup of coffee. But what if he doesn't drink coffee? Maybe lunch, or is that too casual? Oh maybe I could-

"Are you going to stay here all night?" A smooth, deep voice shouted out of no where. I figured it was probably Nathaniel, suddenly chickening out of my plan. Then I saw green eyes.

"Chat?" I whispered, wondering why the heck he would be here, talking to me. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't check up on my favorite designer?" He said with a drop dead gorgeous smile. Why would he be checking up on me? I barely even know him. "What do you say, we go out and get something to eat?" He replied, prying my sketchbook out of my hands.

I snorted. "You silly kitty. First of all, I have to make sure this draft of your new costume gets to my supervisor. Second, it's eleven o'clock at night. And third," I said taking my book back from him,"you really don't think anyone would recognize the most popular singer in Europe?"

After I brought him back to reality, I regretted it. A look of shock crossed his tanned face and then disappointment. Trying to save the poor cat's feelings I added,"But...we could get take-out."

As soon as I finished my sentence his face brightened. I couldn't understand why Chat of all people would want to eat take out with me during the middle of the night. "I'm assuming that you remember my address?"

"So, what'll it be? Pizza or Chinese?" I asked, trying not to show my nerves. What was I thinking? This, Marinette just may be the stupidest idea you've ever had. Could I be any dorkier? I looked up from my phone and caught a glimpse of Chat's spring green eyes. So mysterious, but a hint of familiarity flowed through them.

"I was thinking pizza." He replied, almost as if he were asking a question. I nodded and dialed the number on my phone.

As I spoke to the person on the phone, I noticed Chat walking around my apartment. He picked up an old picture of Adrien and I. I remember that like it was yesterday, debatedly one of the best days of my life, or so I thought at the time.

Back in high school...

"Okay students, I will pair each of you up with one partner for this contest. The person with the best design wins." Mrs. Lamarck said, somehow making something so exciting sound incredibly boring.

I felt dread pool in my stomach. What if I got stuck with someone awful, like...Chloe. I shuddered even thinking about it. Before I could realize, Alya started shaking me out of my trance of horror. Please don't let me get stuck with Chloe. Please don't let me get stuck with Chloe.

"Alright, class, the first pair is... Alya and Nino." Darn. Ok, be cool, there are plenty of other people that would be great to work with, like Mylene. "Next is Mylene and Rose." Shoot. Don't worry, I'm sure there's- "Marinette and Adrien." Wait, what? Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no. I was so bent on not getting Chloe, I didn't even think about getting Adrien.

I looked over and saw Alya giving me a thumbs up. I returned a look of utter distress, which she, for some reason, seemed to be confused about. What if I embarrass myself? Then Adrien will hate me.

"Um, Marinette? When should we meet for the project?" The smoothest, most angelic voice to ever exist whispered.

" Wh-whenever is b-best for you." I stammered. Hey, at least I made a noise. I dared look up at him. His sandy, gold locks placed perfectly on his head. His face was scrunched up in a look of thinking that made him effortlessly gorgeous.

"How about today, after school?" He said with uncertainty, flashing his pearly white teeth.

After school. What was after school? Oh, yeah. "S-sure, I could yeet mou, I mean meet you at the steps." I managed to say, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Right as Adrien was about to say something, the bell rang. "See ya later, Mari." He shouted over the noise of bustling students.


End file.
